


Good Morning Or Good Night I Will Wait

by TheNightWatcher



Series: RP inspired stories [1]
Category: No Game No Life - Kamiya Yuu, 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, DemiAce!Tet, Demisexuality, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, In which Tet took Dark Pit during the Chaos Kin Arc, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Magic, Sorta he's close at least, Typical No Game No Life Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightWatcher/pseuds/TheNightWatcher
Summary: As Dark Pit sleeps, the One True God watches over his contracted partner.Eventually, Tet receives relationship advice from an unlikely candidate.
Relationships: Dark Pit (Kid Icarus)/Tet (No Game No Life)
Series: RP inspired stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909987
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Good Morning Or Good Night I Will Wait

Disboard is lively as always. The sky is in a constant flux of activity. Flügel flew, likely searching for books and other pieces of knowledge, and other flying races avoided them by miles. The Flügel floating island cruises on, passing Tet's current spot of an elf's hot spring. Another passing day of time in Tet's eyes as he rests by the edge of the water.

The hot spring was vibrant in its own right. The pool of water glittered purple, and the flower stems were mint green with bulbs of cobalt. As if to hide from prying eyes, the thin greens stood as barriers of protection over both the spring and its inhabitants. A perfect place to hide and a wonderful place to rest.

Truly, the whole scenery was too calm for Tet. He wasn't fond of standing around and taking a moment to enjoy the peace.

"Here you go," Tet picks a crystal out of his pocket. A special item, one he's kept active for two years now. "Have a good bath." He quietly whispers to the tiny rhombus piece, and the light-blue piece levitates over the water with tiny circular ripples. Tet crosses his legs, sunbathed scarves twitching as the wind breezed on by.

He knew Dark Pit enjoyed hot springs. This was _his_ kind of relaxation.

And so, Tet goes out of his way every week to let the crystal stand around and soak in the minerals. All for Dark Pit to feel at home in a place far away. Perhaps. Tet doesn't know how comatose patients worked, he was no medic or doctor. The True God can only wait and carry his only friend with him.

One day, after a certain argument Tet _still_ doesn't understand, Dark Pit had fallen asleep and wouldn't wake up.

It had been a terrible morning. No matter what healing magic Tet performed, the other wouldn't wake, and that settled the reason. It hadn't been from sickness or an internal injury, but a change to the soul. And souls? You either don't touch those or risk ruining the person it belongs to.

Tet had also gone to Palutena for help (despite his grudge not to trust gods) and _well._

Let's just say there's a lot of damage at the Light temple, for attempting to steal Dark Pit's prone body. She wanted him for her own agenda. Pit was there too, sleeping, but Tet could only save one at the time. Tet isn't violent, no he'd rather not come off as such. He'd rather talk things down peacefully and leave with who he came with.

However, the moment the Light Goddess threw Dark Pit behind closed doors was enough to both unlatch his suppressed bloodlust and trigger full-on offensive mode.

Does he have any regrets? No, not really. The True God had technically won since he escaped with Dark Pit. It's not as if Palutena could track Tet back to his world nor defeat him on Home Field Advantage. And a body-controlled Pit can't survive world-travel without a true mind break, so they were safe. Until the other world calms down with _whatever_ drama the divine inhabitants were going through, Tet will hold onto his sleeping passenger.

To keep Dark Pit covered up and protected from ailments, Tet had placed the flügel into a special dimension the crystal contained. The protective dimension was created to break once the sleeping inhabitant woke. Time had passed and the gem hasn't indicated any signs of breaking. Two years is about a blink of the eye to Gods, and Tet wonders how Dark Pit is doing all alone yet not.

"I wonder what you're dreaming about." Tet lays his head in one palm, memorizing himself with both the crystal's unique craft and the hot spring's steam.

"I hope it's a good dream."

He does. Truly, and sincerely. Tet also hopes Dark Pit can wake up soon, so they could talk again. He missed the times of teasing, games, and the overall influx of mirth while playing around. Tet allows elven long-ears to grow, eyes taking on the appearance of normalized magenta with lotus pupils.

"Ah-le? So _this_ is the little mouse hiding around?" Her high-strung voice indicated a Flügel. "I knew I felt a presence of powerful magic, but I didn't expect to find a weakling among the prize."

Huh? Oh, she must mean the crystal. He should cloak the gem with a magic concealing barrier next time.

Tet doesn't look up, choosing to poke at the water in boredom. He already knew who this was, though no one would recognize _him._ And frankly, Tet preferred being as anonymous as he wanted. There were fewer beings attempting to game with you when you're recognized as the One True God in the world.

"...You're not even going to look at your betters, _trash?_ Nyan." Sea-green hair and sharp heterochromatic eyes.

"The crystal is mine." Tet easily lays claim because he can tell where this is going. There's no need to make eye contact because she wasn't worth his time. "You can't have it." Tet tackles on because it's completely true. In all ways and none, she could predict. The winged being doesn't leave, however, and that isn't too unexpected.

"That gem is clearly made from forces stronger than you are, Long-Ears." Azriel, the First Flügel, stands tall and looming as if trying to intimidate him with her size. Her wings twitch, to demonstrate a flash of hidden power. "I advise you to give your gem up to me. I'll make it easy." Tet recalls how she took the heads of many, helped slaughtered thousands for the fun of it. Six thousand years wasn't too long of a time to deities and the god killers.

Tet himself had been a minor God who hid when the Flügels flew overhead in search of targets. If he were to think about it for too long, his mood would sour and Tet didn't quite enjoy losing whatever calm he had left.

Today, the air tastes sweet and less of death and rot. Azriel was a lot more brute and lethal before the commandants were in place.

This new look for hers is pleasant. Less dead bodies and more intimidation by skill.

"No." Tet chirps. "It's mine. Are you challenging me?" He can't quite voice disconcert when this would be his first game in a week, can he?

"I am, nyan." Azriel cuts in, sharp. "Name your game, Long-Ears. The right is yours." As the commandments state. The Challenged decides the game and rules.

"Okay." Tet sweetly agrees, because, by some impossible chance, a nonexistent chance, an entirely not-happening chance she'd win, Tet would give up the gem but take the Flügel inside without a word. He only agreed to give up the crystal, after all. Not the prize inside. "If you win, you can have the gem. Only that!" Tet smiles, a finger gently flicking water into the air. The crystal retreats back to him. "And if I win…"

Choices, choices. Tet normally doesn't want a thing he truly desires. He was the One True God. Tet had everything he ever wanted.

_("Meet me by the tree. I have to...I have to tell you something, alright? Just be there. Don't be late.")_

Tet thinly smiles. "You'll have to give sincere advice on something. Call it a one-sided transfer of information." He requests because in truth, he needed both honesty and another's uptake on this situation. That, or else he may never understand. If Tet had all this time to himself, why not take the opportunity to learn what Dark Pit had truly felt at their last picnic?

"As for the game...How about a show of magic power? We can stretch as far as we want, but no destroying anything." That would be annoying, as the Old Deus would get on his case again.

"Deal." Azriel takes the bait. They usually do. "Aschente." She speaks, placing her end down.

Tet smiles, hidden glee, and all. "Aschente."

Azriel starts the game. She snaps her fingers, and the two (secretly three) are separated into a whole separate dimensional space. The area was dark as night and if Tet were normal, he wouldn't have been able to see his fingers in front of him. Elven eyes are easy to catch in the dark. Tet's disguise shimmers with actuality as the Flügel steps forth in a step of grace.

"Watch and learn, Weakling," Azriel raises her hands, magic circles sprouting at will above the crowned halo.

There is a second of silence before space explodes with color. Bright greens, vibrant blues, raiding purples mixing into the colorless sky with a blasting contrast. Fireworks are what someone would describe if they didn't see the indents of hue on the darkened space. The magic does not fade, it continues to exist as if the spells which can cause destruction could craft beauty by sight.

Tet whistles, eyes light. The crystal in his perch does not react but that's alright by him.

Sometimes, it was okay to miss beautiful sights for the sake of rest.

"Are you surprised, nyan?" Azriel stands over him, arms crossed but eyes focused on her work. "You elves never get off the ground, so you don't know what you're missing out in the sky. It's a whole new playing field. Shame you'll never be able to experience it." The Flügel admits, raising a finger to the sky. "It's your turn, and try not to disappoint me with how hard you struggle." She snickers, and Tet only just realized she had been speaking to him.

He offers her a hand.

Azriel's face scrunched up.

Tet didn't pull away, did not show hesitation. His fingers merely twitch in a twirl of invitation.

And despite her pause, Azriel took up the challenge with a huff. She grabbed his hand.

The observers vanish into nonexistence.

In a dimension surrounded by remnants of magic, the show truly begins.

The universe continues, space continues, and the dimension begins to peel without a proper host. Falling into tatters and strips exposed a glitter of a far and wide galaxy of both planets and lights. The dimensional space finishes up its existence with a tiny pop of lingering presence. A dim magenta light remains in the array of stars, joining several other fiery spheres of energy.

Nothing stops there.

An invisible hand tugs a life force forward and into the unknown. Planets fly by and the darkness shimmers in beauty without an intruder. With a natural setting comes vibrant blinks of stars colliding. Without interference, black holes open and close with thousands of years in between. There are words surrounded by darkness, others seemingly normal in color while holding an aura of threat.

Others simply looked pretty, like Disboard itself, and the secret of this is every planet, every star and any piece of reality has a right to be here. A right to shine, a right to spin, and a right to simply exist. To run within the cosmos and twirl near the array of lights with stardust on anyone's back, the universe was massive and vast.

No time to judge the true mass.

With a snap of fingers, the dimension flies right back up as if it had never left. The space is comfortable and present. Azriel gasps and breathes heavily, holding a hand to her heart as Tet judges her fast-raced heartbeat.

A singular crystal twirls in his hand.

"Wh...Wha," Azriel heaves, pants but doesn't collapse. "That was…"

Tet crossed arms behind his back, studying the magical creature with a thirst for knowledge and knack for bloodlust.

" _Absolutely_ wonderful-nyan! I never _ever_ got to experience what goes on in the furthest levels of the," Azriel stills, eyes darting to the short being in an act of frozen time. "Who _are_ you?" She doesn't blink, focuses than losing track of the mysterious 'elf' before her. "You can't be a Long-Ears. They can't do this. Those fools would never understand what this feels like. You. You're a unique exception. Who are you?" Her body language shifts with layers of guard.

Tet smiles pleasantly. "It seems I won, huh?"

Flügels are very prideful creatures. Back in the war, should one insult them, the enemy became a smear on the ground or vanished into nonexistence from disintegration.

"It seems you did. Whatever you are." Azriel slowly agrees, her wings pulled. "I concede defeat."

However, the Flügels knew when they had lost. And she cannot attack him either way due to the commandments.

Tet released a giggle. "Don't act so scared! I won't be asking for much." There are only few and little things he is interested in knowing or wanting. There's no reason to fear, not when they had equally sent one another into the fray of possible harm in their bet.

"Oh really?" Azriel dares, eerily calm. "The last Fool who attempted to game an Old Deus lost her name to them." Right on the money, huh? Azriel's race wasn't searching for information for a reason. They were the informants of the world. If there were anyone who could suspect anything, it would be them. "So forgive me if I'm wrong, but you're _not_ an Elf, are you?"

Tet will not confirm or deny. "I only want questions answered. Advice, if you will." His cloth scarves nearly twitch but refrain.

The dimension fades away, and they're back at the hot spring once again. Tickled by the tall flower stems, Tet allows his hands to dip into the hot-temperatures pool. The sun above glitters light on the reflective liquid below. The crystal piece floats just above the water in careful balance.

"Very well. What do you want to know?" Azriel questions, voice low.

Tet hums, watching the ripples connected to his wrists increase in diameter.

"I have...This friend," Tet begins, eyes on the steaming circles. He thinks of ruby eyes, of dark wings, and a rough attitude which softened each day. "He once invited me under a tree to a picnic." Tet thinks further about the interaction. "We had lunch, played a couple games," A light, airy breath pushes past pursed lips. "And then he confessed to having 'feelings' for me."

Azriel doesn't respond, the most respectful Tet has ever seen her.

"How ridiculous, right? We've only known one another for months, and yet he came up with nonsense that he 'loved' me." Tet releases a quiet breath. "Well, he said he _liked_ liked me, not that I know what that means," The Gamer gently taps the crystal. "And somehow, he decided it wasn't enough, and said he loved me."

Azriel finally shuffles, taking a seat by the water but not too close. Her stiff wings indicated layers of hidden emotion. "And?" She murmurs. "Your response-nyan?" Her eyes don't look at him. Gaze on the water, she was performing her side of the deal without too much disdain.

Tet peers over at her, debates.

_("Dark Pit, you…")_

"He wasn't experiencing love." Tet sincerely quoted. "You can't love someone in the timespan of a couple of months. He was mistaking his feelings for something else." Tet knows what he's talking about. He's observed his world for thousands of years. Watched relationships form and break, watched others solidify, and boil into a loyal bond lasting into death.

_("Come on, stop. You don't love me.")_

"What else?" Azriel inquiries.

Tet draped a finger onto his chin. "That's it. He went all quiet after we had a fight, and left to go sleep." Dark Pit didn't wake after that, starting Tet's journey for a cure only to realize it was as useless as searching the universe for a non-harmful answer. "We haven't talked in a while, so I wanted advice on how to fix things with him." After all, it would be a while until Dark Pit woke, and Tet was a rare being who had plenty of time.

"Your friend sounds emotional," Azriel says, and Tet _could_ get offended, but to a degree, he can also agree with such a statement.

"I still enjoy his company," Tet replies instead. "He has a temper, picks fights a lot," The Gamer leans back, the stems of flowers brushing his clothes. "Eats a lot, loves to fly, and plays games with me because I love them." Tet smiles, soft and musing about the memories. "You may not believe me, but it's hard to find anyone who's willing to talk with me for too long! Kinda lonely, huh?"

And whenever Tet thinks too long, he can still see the crack of the jewelry ruby that was Dark Pit's eyes. The expression had been unique, coming to the surface after Tet had told him his opinion. What went wrong at the picnic, and _why_ did his friend make such a face? Tet had only told Dark Pit the truth. Why did the other fall asleep? Why did the other stomp off as if he were going to cry somewhere in secret?

Strange. How _strange_ , Tet doesn't understand at all.

"Perhaps," Azriel begins, "Your friend is somehow genuine?"

Tet looked up, mouth curved downwards. "Oh? And what makes you say that?" He croons, with needles littering the tone.

Azriel, to her credit, does not flinch or back down. "If he brought you to a picnic, under a tree-" She leaves an empty space in the conversation, glancing over at him.

Tet nods to confirm her guesses.

"Then it's highly likely he was enacting a true love confession. My books have countless scenarios with love confessions, and one of the most common rituals was to take your desired person to a special spot under a tree, and confess." Azriel doesn't smile despite the upward twitching of the lips. "I do not know the other being's race to make an accurate guess, but there are _those_ who copy other races' romance rituals."

Tet ceases movement altogether. "So you're saying," The water ripples but not under touch. Pressure from the Gamer himself brewed in a breezy warning. "He was actually telling the truth?" All this time? During a moment under the wind and sun, a day of both fun and absurdity happened to contain honesty?

Azriel looks to the water. "He certainly wasn't trying to lie to you. That would be ineffective,-nyan." Azriel frowns. "And well, I heard some beings can fall in love at first sight."

Tet stared long and hard at the crystal. "I don't believe it." His cloth scarves flick.

"I've read books with many viewpoints," Azriel wisely says. "I assure you, it exists. If someone can fall in love with a glance then someone can fall for you in less than three months." Azriel taps Her lip. "Is that good enough for you? Or is this information lacking? I still have a lot more, nyan." Her wings aren't as tense as they were minutes ago.

Tet chuckles. "Can you blame me? It just makes no sense, is all! I don't understand how this 'Romance' works, either." He thinks back in the past, wondering, pondering. "I don't think you normally try to kill the person you 'Fall in love' for." Tet smiles and ignores the risky spark in his chest with Azriel grins back.

"It happens." Azriel proudly announces. "First meeting, I take it?"

Tet snickers. "How did you know?" He teases with a raised eyebrow. "Yep, I was under some rocks and couldn't move, and he showed up wanting to kill me…" He remembers this so clearly, even now. "So I challenged him to a pair of rock paper scissors and won." Tet hums. "Kinda funny, you know! He thought he could actually beat me. I never lose!" Tet smiles. "And that's where it all began."

Began, moved, and halted.

Azriel stared at him for a long time. The spring water continued to ripple, and Tet allowed the crystal to twirl every now and then.

"...Let me offer you true advice, Kami-Sama," Azriel speaks, voice softer than it ever should be.

"Oh?" Tet releases a quiet giggle. Did he say too much? Excitement can do that, unfortunately.

Not a problem. He was going to leave soon regardless. Bath time was over!

"You should think about how you feel toward him. Start small, what do you like most about this person?" Azriel begins, slow, careful, so very careful. "Do you crave being close to him like us Flügels love our books? Do you cherish his presence as we do information?" Her wings normally outstretch in glee when her race is excited. She doesn't, and Tet realizes the winged creature was doing her best not to appear challenging.

Well. They both knew what would happen should another game come to play.

Tet thinks of Dark Pit's eyes and how they were the roughest patch of ruby he's ever seen. Jaded in all the right ways, vibrant with flames of life in others. He grew to like the color and its ferocity more as he spent time with the dark-winged 'Flügel'. The times' Tet stayed awake because Gods did not quite require sleep, just to see what kind of faces Dark Pit could make while he dreamt.

How strange, and all this simply from starting small.

"Huh." Tet hums. "It's something to think about, I guess!" He smiles, cloth scarves twitching.

"So? What are you going to do?" Tet adds in, hand waving. "Considering the fact you no longer call me Long-Ears," He giggles at her sharpened eyes of vibrating terror. "Ah-hah! So I've been found out. Oh no," The One True God smiles. "What should I do? What to do…"

"F...Forgive me, Kami-Sama," Azriel murmured. "It took me an embarrassingly long time to realize who you were." If the springs weren't so crowded with flowers and their long stems, he suspects she would've performed a respectful bow.

Tet lifts into the air without an ounce of effort. His levitation grows as he floats eye-level to the fearsome ambassador of Flügel kind. The crystal resides on his hat as he beams. "Well! I don't really mind. You've given me a lot to think about." Her feathery wings seem to filter back to normal. "However," Tet drawls. "You should treat the elves better. They could be your partners someday, you know?"

Azriel doesn't respond. He didn't expect her to.

"And when you do...Haha, I'm getting shivers. It'll be fun." She doesn't understand his words. Good, because Tet doesn't want to spoil anything. Not the King and Queen of Immantians nor their master plan. He grabs the crystal in one hand, winking at the former war veteran with a blown raspberry. "Bye-Bye!"

He vanishes, and all that's left of his existence is the gentle ripple of disappearing circles expanding like the rest of the universe.

* * *

Back in his domain of both space and a Chess piece, Tet gently pokes at the floating crystal which hasn't budged at all.

"Ahh, I'm bored." Tet muses, testing the gem's texture with a swipe of the fingers. "Wake up soon, Dark Pit." He tells the floating crystal, allowing the tiny piece to float about a foot away. "Everything has gotten a bit more boring without you," Tet looks to the stars. "And I didn't think a colorful world like this one could become dull." Disboard is his home, his place to be, and yet…

Tet chuckles. "What an interesting feeling."

He'll cling to it, the desire to once again find color in a gleaming flare of ruby.

**Author's Note:**

> I never got to read the LNs and I really liked Tet, so I created a whole backstory for him, and because he was the weakest God, I have headcanons he was attacked throughout the war along with the other Old Deus who could hardly fight back.
> 
> Considering the God Killers in the Great War, I assume Tet had *some* type of bitterness but he'll be lenient since everyone is currently under the commandants! Everyone alive and in the race pieces, that is.
> 
> As for Tet meeting Dark Pit, Tet world-traveled one day and ended up in a world of Gods, War, and Magic. He wasn't quite pleased but in the end, Tet and Dark Pit became partners in crime and made a contract.
> 
> Dark Pit may have developed feelings within the span of a few months, but it takes a Demisexual person time to consider liking someone. Usually, a couple of years, depending on the person.
> 
> Count the fact Tet is a legit God and a little bit of his cruelty shines through.
> 
> Don't worry though, Tet will eventually set things right! It simply takes time.


End file.
